


Dancing on the Moon

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Spike and Drusilla have plans for a moon landing party
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dancing on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for nagi_schwarz in comment_fic for the prompt of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike, Vampire Weekend.

Spike licked his lips, thrilled as hell to be here. Running into Darla had been its usual nightmare but Angelus’s bird often had good ideas. She liked to keep up on the times, like he did. Dru wasn’t as good at it. Darla knew about this huge moon landing party. It hadn’t occurred to him that people would party like it was the end of the world over some bloody space men landing on the moon but of course he hadn’t had a moment to think for himself had he? No, Drusilla had been constantly nattering in his ear about her love of the moon, of how she wished she were going to land there herself. She sang, she danced, she was going non-stop. If there was anyone more excited than him about the moon landing party, it was Drusilla.

Spike had been missing the hey day of the hippies. Now there was good and easy eats. The secondhand pot buzz had also been fun but those days were passing. He needed to find something new to set him on fire. This moon landing nonsense would do for the night. He didn’t know the wealthy blokes throwing the party. They were all out in the yard, drinking around the pool, waiting for the broadcast. The party was so big no one noticed at least a half dozen vampires, not counting him, Dru and Darla, had joined them. He spotted his old mate, Hughes, over by the bar. He’d have to have a sit down and catch up. 

Someone was spinning The Doors. Excitement thrummed through Spike. He could barely wait for the pre-agreed upon start time for what he’d once heard Angelus call a vampire weekend. Vampires were solitary often by nature but when they got together to hunt it was often a spectacular bit of carnage. Angelus had slapped the silly moniker on those group activities. Normally Spike resisted. He liked being a loner but Drusilla couldn’t resist the moon and Darla had a point about easy pickings.

The music suddenly cut off and a paunchy middle-aged man bellowed, “It’s about to start. Everyone find a spot in the game room.”

Drusilla grabbed his hand, hauling him along. She was more excited to see the bloody moon than she was about the feast at hand. Spike followed willingly. They all decided they wanted to see the moon too. Let their dinner have their fun and then, well his fun would begin.


End file.
